Anak Anak yang Bermain
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Kadang, sesuatu yang terlupakan dengan paksa akan kembali untuk menggigitmu di akhir hidup. Untuk James Potter, hal itu terjadi secara literal. C&C will be appreciated.


=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anak-anak yang Bermain<br>**_

_A Harry Potter x Touhou fanfiction_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~<br>In this sad world, a dense and austere forest  
>In this happy world, a bird breaks out in song<br>~~~**_

James Potter adalah seorang anak kecil yang biasa-biasa saja.

Well, memang ia senang mandi dan menangkap ikan di kali kecil dekat rumahnya, melempar salju campur lumpur ke anak perempuan seumurannya, membuat rumah pohon, dan bermain perang-perangan... tapi siapa sih anak lelaki sembilan tahun yang tidak melakukannya?

Sebagai putra tunggal Jeremy dan Meredith Potter, ia selalu mendapatkan sebagian besar apa yang ia inginkan. Hidup James Potter, singkatnya, adalah kebahagiaan.

Well, mungkin untuk saat ini.

_**~~~  
>Whither went the little boys?<br>~~~**_

"Eh, Ketua, main apa kita hari ini?" tanya seorang anak berperawakan besar sambil menepuk pundak James. Ia sedang berkumpul di rumah pohon bersama geng anak lelaki yang dipimpinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau... Perang-perangan?" usul seorang yang mengenakan kaos merah, "Aku tahu tempat baru yang kayaknya seru, lho."

"Masa, Dean?" timpal James yang tertarik, "Bukannya kita sudah sering menjelajahi hutan di sekitar sini?"

"Enggak, yang ini beda. Bener, deh," timpal seorang anak tinggi-kurus yang duduk di samping Dean, "Aku jamin deh. Tempatnya keren banget, bener gak Dean?"

"Iya, bener. Keren deh, James," sambung Dean sambil mengacungkan jempol, "Kayak rumah kosong Addams, cuma agak di dalam hutan. Keren banget, kayak rumah kayu tua gitu..."

"Wew, kayaknya keren banget tuh!" timpal seorang anak kurus yang duduk agak jauh dari James, "Gimana? Kita ajakin aja geng selatan buat maen ke sana..."

"A-... aku ga setuju," potong seorang anak yang tampak biasa saja, duduk di pojokan, "Aku ngeliat Dean dan Sal ngelewatin batu prasasti batas desa kemaren. Itu kan dilara..."

"Aaah, dasar pengecut lu Sam! Bilang aja rumah tua itu terlalu serem buat elu," sambar Sal dengan nada merendahkan.

"Enggak! Tapi kan kita ga boleh..." balas Sam sambil membela diri.

"Cukup, cukup. Tenang aja, kita kan nggak jauh-jauh amat masuk dalem hutan. John, kau buatkan kita granat yang banyak yah, siapa tau kita mesti ngelemparin itu rumah sampai rubuh. Lainnya, siap-siap bawa ketapel ama kerikil yang banyak. Yang cukup buat bikin pingsan kuda sekalian kalo perlu," komando James sambil tersenyum, "kita ke sana besok."

_**~~~  
>Turn back, turn back, brave little soldiers<br>This place is the dark night's trap  
>The Lost Forest of Quintilis<br>~~~**_

"Kopral Samuel! Kopral Dean! Putari bangunan itu dan tunggu perintahku!" komando James sambil mengomando dua orang anggota gengnya untuk memutari gubuk tua reyot yang akhirnya mereka temukan itu. Dean dengan cepat menuruti perintah James, sementara Sam tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari James sambil memutari gubuk itu.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya, Kapten James?" ujar John sambil tersenyum tipis. Dalam karung kecilnya ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa belas bola lumpur sebagai 'granat'.

"Kopral John, kau tunggu di semak-semak sebelah sana. Begitu aku, Kopral Red, dan Kopral Sal mendobrak pitu depan, lemparkan granat untuk mendukung kami, mengerti prajurit?" balas James sambil membetulkan letak 'helm' kulit miliknya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Siap laksanakan, kapten," jawab John sambil menyeringai, lalu mengambil posisi.

"Siapkan posisi kita, tim Alfa," komando James kepada Red dan Sal yang telah siap dengan ketapel mereka masing-masing, "Satu... dua... TIGA!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka mendobrak pintu tua rumah itu. Karena engsel-engselnya hanya menempel di kayu lapuk, pintu itu dengan cepat roboh ke dalam.

"Fire in the hooolee~!" seru John sambil melempar beberapa bola lumpur ke dalam rumah melalui pintu yang rubuh itu.

"BLAAAAAR!" teriak James keras, menirukan bunyi ledakan, "Move, move, move!"

_"Ooh~ begitu yah~"_

Red dan Sal yang berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang, langsung menembakinya dengan ketapel.

"Kapten! Ada Nazi di sini!" seru Sal sambil tertawa.

"Tembak terus, prajurit!" perintah James sambil ikut mengetapel sosok perempuan kecil itu, "Kopral! Granat lagi!"

"Siap, kapten! Incomiiiing!" seru John sambil terus melemparkan bola lumpur setengah-kering dari dalam keranjangnya. beberapa mengenai kepala dan tubuh anak kecil itu.

_"Ooh~ begitu yah~"_

Sosok perempuan kecil itu pun beringsut membelakangi James dan kawan-kawan, sepertinya menangis. Sal dan Red menghentikan tembakan mereka, tapi tetap bersiap dengan kerikil di ketapel mereka. James, sementara itu, tetap mengetapel sang gadis kecil dengan batu.

"Oi John, ke sini kau!" seru Red sambil tersenyum, "Nampaknya adikmu bermain rumah-rumahan sendirian di sini!"

"Ah, masa!" balas John sambil mendekat membawa kantong bola lumpurnya yang tinggal berisi sebagian.

"Iya nih! Liat aja, pasti dia-" ujar Sal sambil memegang bahu sang gadis, hendak membalikkan badannya.

_"Ooh~ begitu yah~"_

Tanpa peringatan berarti, gadis kecil itu membanting Sal ke tanah dan duduk di atasnya.

*grauk*

"AAAAAARGH!"

_**~~~  
>Duck, dodge, flee, don't get caught!<br>Lurk, creep, hide, don't be seen!  
>~~~<strong>_

"Makhluk apa itu!" gumam John sambil bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon ek yang agak besar, "Makhluk itu bisa membanting Sal sampai jatuh dengan satu tangan!"

"Shhh! Diamlah, kau bisa membuat kita ketahuan!" geram James sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena berlari, "Sial... Red, oi, kita dimana?"

"Ki-kita... urhm... ini nampaknya Poplar Besar... eh... " Red menjawab agak terbata, "ha-harusnya sih kita sudah dekat dengan batu batas desa..."

"Sial..." geram James sambil terengah, "Red, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

"Nampaknya... bi-bisa..." gumam Red dengan muka pucat pasi seperti kertas.

"Tolong bawa sebanyak mungkin orang untuk menaklukkan siluman ini. Kami tak secepat dirimu dalam hal berlari, jadi kami akan mengulur waktu sebisanya," balas James sambil beringsut mengintai.

"Ba-baiklah..." balas Red sambil mulai berlari ke arah desa.

"Jadi, kita ngapain?" tanya John setelah Red lepas dari pandangan mereka.

"Kita menunggu bantuan," ujar James sambil menghela nafas, "sambil kabur dari monster itu, kalau bisa."

_**~~~  
>Who is that behind you~<br>~~~**_

"Hei, apa menurutmu kita sudah cukup jauh?" bisik Sam sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk bersembunyi di dalam semak.

"Kayaknya..." gumam Dean sambil menghela nafas lega dan bangkit.

"Hei, itu suara air yah? Kalau begitu sungai Holbrook sudah dekat, dong?" ujar Sam sambil ikut bangkit.

"Yeah, kukira begitu... nampaknya ke arah sana," ujar Dean sambil mulai berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuknya, "kita tinggal berjalan ke arah hulu sungai, dan kita akan bertemu jembatan Brighton di pinggir desa..."

_"Ooh~ begitu yah~"_

Suara yang tidak lebih keras dari bisikan itu kontan membuat bulu kuduk Dean dan Samuel berdiri.

"Lari!" komando Dean sambil menggamit tangan Samuel.

Dengan cepat, Red berlari menyusuri hutan dekat desa Godric's Hollow itu. Ketakutan memacu detak jantung dan kecepatan kakinya menapak, namun akhirnya paru-parunya jualah yang tidak tahan menyuplai oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berhenti dan bersandar di sebuah pohon maple berukuran sedang.

Red menghela nafas lega. Batu itu sudah dalam pandangannya.

_"Ooh~ begitu yah~"_

"HUA!"

Red tak sempat berteriak sepatahpun lagi. Tubuh kecilnya terpental dan menghantam sebuah batang pohon lain tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti tadi. Kolom vertebra memang salah satu bagian tubuh manusia yang rawan benturan keras.

"Hyuh, sampai juga kita," komentar Sam ketika mereka mencapai sebuah sungai kecil di tengah hutan itu.

"Segaaar..." ujar Dean selesai mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam sungai kecil itu. Air bertitik jatuh ke permukaan yang mengalir jernih, menimbulkan bunyi gemericik kecil.

"Ah, kukira mencelupkan kepala ke air sebentar tak akan berbahaya..." gumam Sam sambil mencelupkan kepala ke dalam sungai kecil sedalam lutut mereka itu.

_"Ooh~ begitu yah~"_

Seketika Dean dikejutkan oleh sesosok tubuh yang sangat ia kenali, yang menjatuhkan diri dari pepohonan di sekitar sungai itu. Makhluk itu menjatuhkan diri dengan ketepatan luar biasa, tepat di atas leher Sam. Tentu, kepala anak kecil dapat dengan mudah ditenggelamkan walaupun pada air dangkal sungai Holbrook.

"TIDAAAAK!" teriak Dean sambil melarikan diri dalam kepanikan, sementara sang makhluk imut berambut pirang itu tetap duduk manis di atas leher Sam yang masih menggelepar, lalu tertawa kecil.

Tentu saja, anak umur sembilan tahun yang sedang panik tidak bisa menentukan arah dengan baik. Dean berlari ke arah hilir sungai, bukan ke arah hulu.

_**~~~  
>Run, run, hunt thy prey, cute little girl<br>This place is the dark night's web  
>The Dark Jail of Shadows<br>~~~**_

"Hutan ini sepi sekali," ujar John sambil mengawasi sekeliling.

"Bukannya memang biasanya begitu?" balas James sambil memandang ke arah langit, "Nampaknya karena sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Langitnya agak gelap."

"Kau salah, James," jelas John sambil terus mengamati sekeliling, "Biasanya burung-burung berkicau pada siang hari... dan pada malam hari, serangga yang berbunyi."

"Kau benar..." gumam James sambil memasang telinga, "Sepi sekali..."

_"Ooh~ begitu yah~"_

Sesosok tubuh jatuh dari atas pepohonan, tepat di depan John dan James.

"Holy s- LARI!" teriak John sambil mulai berlari.

Dengan cepat mereka bangkit dan berlari. John dengan tubuh lebih besar memimpin, sementara James yang berkaki lebih kecil menempel di belakang. Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga, sekuat yang paru-paru mereka bisa.

_**~~~  
>Duck, dodge, flee, don't get caught!<br>Lurk, creep, hide, don't be seen!  
>~~~<strong>_

John yakin bisa lari lebih cepat dari James. Ia mencoba membuat jalur berputar-putar dan berkelok-kelok untuk membingungkan makhluk yang imut tapi kejam itu. Dengan keyakinan ia bisa mencapai batu prasasti batas desa sebelum ia ditangkap oleh siluman cantik itu.

Sia-sia saja.

Gadis imut yang sebagian bajunya sudah berlumuran darah itu menyimak usaha John dengan seksama dari kejauhan, hinggap di atas batang pohon birch yang agak tinggi. Senyum tipis mewarnai bibir tipisnya saat mata awasnya memata-matai usaha sia-sia John itu selama sang anak tersesat makin jauh ke hutan. Sebentar kemudian, ia mengamati James yang berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah batu prasasti perbatasan desa.

_"Ooh~ begitu yah~"_

_**~~~  
>A pale visage breaking into a smile<br>Crimson eyes glinting in the dark  
>~~~<strong>_

James tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi, bahkan ketika ia mendengar raungan John di kejauhan. Ia hanya berlari secepatnya mencapai batas desa yang sudah didepan mata. Paru-parunya serasa mau meledak, namun ada yang lebih penting daripada itu: keselamatan diri.

James akhirnya mencapai batas desa, dan dalam kelelahannya, menabrak batu setinggi lutut anak-anak itu. Batu itu rubuh tanpa suara. James terduduk, berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang sudah tersengal-sengal. Sejenak kemudian, ia mendengar suara ribut.

"Hei, itu James kecil! Untunglah!"

"Cepat, cepat, kita bawa dia ke desa!"

"Tenang nak, kau sudah selamat!"

James menanggapi kakofoni suara itu sebagaimana orang kelelahan: Ia pingsan.

_**~~~  
>Got~cha~<br>~~~**_

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan batu prasasti itu, pak kepala desa?"

"Korps Auror sudah kuhubungi dan akan datang besok pagi. Setelah batu itu diperbaiki, Nona Kecil tak akan menyerang siapapun dari desa ini lagi."

"Tapi itu terlalu lama, pak! Siapa yang tahu kapan Nona Kecil akan menyerang kita lagi? Mungkin malam ini!"

"Kalau begitu, kumpulkan wanita dan anak-anak secepatnya di balai desa. Kita akan buat keramaian sekaligus menjaga semalaman ini. Nona Kecil tak akan pernah menyerang tempat ramai."

"Cepat! Sebelum hari beranjak malam!"

"Er... pak kepala desa, bagaimana dengan James?"

"Tak ada pilihan selain menghilangkan ingatannya..."

* * *

><p>...Puluhan tahun berlalu...<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau tak akan bisa membunuh anak ini, Voldemort!"<p>

"Kita lihat saja... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Beberapa ledakan menggema memenuhi Godric's Hollow. Lalu keadaan langsung senyap kembali ditingkahi suara mundurnya beberapa orang ke hutan. Satu hal membedakan malam ini dengan penyerbuan Death Eaters lain: dalam kegelapan malam, sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang berjalan dengan ringan, menjelajah desa kecil yang pekat dengan kematian itu.

Serbuan mendadak Death Eaters memang berbuah kegagalan dengan kematian pemimpin mereka, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak berhasil membunuh banyak orang… makanan favorit siluman berjuluk Sang Nona Kecil itu. Mundurnya para Death Eater yang terburu-buru juga menyisakan banyak ruang untuk masuknya sang siluman.

Dengan langkah-langkah ringan, Sang Nona Kecil memasuki pintu rumah keluarga Potter yang telah didobrak itu. Beberapa saat ia mengamati keadaan berantakan yang disebabkan pertempuran magis antara James Potter dan Lord Voldemort, kadang tersenyum pada beberapa sudut. Dengan langkah pelan, tanpa membuat Harry yang sedang menangis memperkeras tangisannya, ia menghampiri mayat James Potter yang terbujur kaku di ambang kamar tamu.

_"Ooh~ begitu yah~"_

_**~~~  
>Whither went the little girl?<br>~~~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sajak dalam cerita (font tebal-miring) disadur (dengan beberapa perubahan) dari doujinshi berjudul "Children's Folk Tale" karangan Asatsuki Dou. Siapa sang Nona Kecil? *tunjuk character yang namanya bukan James Potter*


End file.
